Fate
by b0ld.as.l0ve
Summary: Ozuma Kicks Mariam out of the team and she goes to another city. He is tired of her and her rebellious attitude, she's tired of him and his stupid orders. MariamOzuma, MariamOC. Read it plz!
1. Goodbye For Now

Hey ppl! This is kind of my first fic...well, i had another one but they erased it :-(...anways, this is my first fic in english, enjoy it!

_Note: Texts in italic are character thoughts _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Goodbye For Now  
**

Every human has wishes. The musician playing his guitar in the loneliness of his room, the poor guy waiting for food… Even the old man dying in his bed has them. Wishes proof there is a future. This is a story about wishes. About the wishes you make looking to the stars, begging God to make them true.

Every human has secrets. From the famous singer that wins millions per week...to the next door boy that nobody knows. Secrets proof we have fears fears. This is a story about secrets. About secrets you keep so deep inside, and even try to hide them from God.

* * *

Mariam wake up! Ozuma yelled, making the blue haired girl open her eyes suddenly. 

-Do you think these are hours to be sleeping! – He asked, looking angry

-But it's too early – she replied

-It's nine o clock, late enough for you. Don't you remember we have work to do!

-You just think about working! Remember: People rest.

-_Oh my God this girl drives me crazy. _Say whatever you want, but go out and that blond guy's bit beast

-whatever

This was not the first time they had a fight like that. Ozuma always wanted the whole team to stay up almost all night training, and wake up early the day after. Although she was really tired, she went to find max and try to get his bit beast.

She found max at the usual place and challenged him. It was a long battle, but at the end she won.

-Finally I'm going to have your bit beast – Mariam said with an evil smile.

-Please Mariam, I know you just beat me and that this is your mission, but please understand me. Draciel is not only my bit beast is my friend. You can't take it.

-Max, this is not about Draciel being your friend, is about a due I have

-Please Mariam, beyblade won't be the same without him, please. Besides, I don't know why you're doing this, you know I can take care of Draciel

-It's not about wanting to do it, it's about an obligation.

Tears were falling form the boy's eyes while Mariam tried not to look at him. She tried to resist but at the end, she gave up and showed compassion for Max.

-Ok I won't take your bit beast. _Oh my God Ozuma won't like this_

-Thanks Mariam. It really means a lot to me.

Mariam went walking to the place the saint shields were living. She spent the whole way thinking what would be Ozuma's reaction to what she did.

_I can almost imagine his face…damn, why do I keep caring about what he thinks. Ok, I like him a little, but it's not a big deal…well, maybe it is. Wow, how good were the times we had together when there was no mission, no work. They weren't many, but in some small instants he had showed me good feelings…but not anymore since he is taking this everyday more seriously. I don't know what I even worry about that._

Mariam stopped in front of the house, but instead of entering, she sat on the sidewalk to look at the sky. It was getting dark and the cold breeze announced the night was coming.

_If he only stopped being a jerk with me, if he only showed me some affection, if he only…I wish he liked me, I really wish he felt about me the same way I do about him. I wouldn't have to hide it anymore…_

-Mariam! The voice waked her up from her thoughts.

-Hey Ozuma

-Did you beat him?

-Eh….yes – she answered, knowing which the next question was.

-And where is the bit beast?

-mmm…I don't have it - she said, very calmed

-WHAT? Why?

-I didn't take it. I saw it was really important to him and I think he can take care of it.

-Are you crazy? Don't you understand? This is our mission, is more important than anything!

-Ozuma, listen, I don't feel good with this

-I don't care about your feelings!

-You see? That's your problem, you don't understand anybody, and you don't care about anyone's feelings.

-Look, I'm the leader and you have to follow my orders, with no complaints.

-I have news for you then: I don't want to.

-Then you're not part of the team anymore.

-Fine, I'm going tomorrow. However, I'm tired of you and your insane obsession – she said firmly.

-Go wherever you want! And remember that I'm not interested in seeing you again – He yelled, having the little feeling that she would regret it.

Mariam didn't say anything more, just turned back and went to sleep. Next day would be so long…

Ozuma stayed at the same place he was, recovering his peace, when he realized how big was the thing that was just going to happen.

_Did I just tell her to go? Oh yes I did. And she is going tomorrow…what I'm going to do now?...Wait a minute, why I'm thinking about this, I should be happy cause she is going, finally I won't have this annoying and rebel girl here, but I don't feel that way…_

The day after, Mariam woke up early, even before Ozuma. She packed her things and walked outside the house. She had already say goodbye to Joseph and Dunga the night before, so there was nothing left to do. She gave a look to the street while a lot of moments passed trough her mind like a flashback. She was ready to walk by when she heard her name.

-Mariam

-What is it now Ozuma?

-Bye

She didn't answer to him. She just didn't felt in the mood to say a word. She turned around and walked fast to the train station. She didn't know exactly where she was going, so she bought a ticket for the earliest train. It was going to Sendai, a city on the north of Japan.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! I need feedback to continue... :-p 


	2. Far Away

Here is the second chapter! Thanks to the reviewers!

* * *

** Chapter Two:**

Far Away 

Many questions assailed her mind while she was on the train. Was she making the right decision? Was she ever going to see Ozuma again? Would she be able to forget him? Nothing was sure now; she just knew that she couldn't stay there.

_Well, I'm finally here. What's next then? I guess I'll have to find a place to live. Oh my God I can't believe I'm doing this, I've always lived with them..._

She walked out of the station. It was full of people. She bought a map of the city; she had never been there before. She also bought a newspaper to find an apartment she could rent.

_Mmmm…an apartment right in the center of the city, I guess is the one for me. Let me see..._

-Yes?

-Hello, I saw an announcement in the newspaper and I'm calling to rent the apartment

-Oh I see…

-Do you think you can show me the apartment today? I just arrived to the city and I want to get a place to live as soon as possible.

-Well, I'm busy today but I can send you a friend of mine to show the apartment. His name is Jason. He'll be there this afternoon at 3:00.

-Ok, it's fine.

At 3:00 o clock, Mariam was in the place waiting for the guy that was going to show her the apartment. _Finally there he is…and he's kind of hot._

-Hey, are you Mariam?

-Yes, and you are…

-Jason, I am going to show you the apartment.

The boy was tall, and his gray eyes and so-black-and-cool hair immediately caught Mariam's attention.

-So…my friend told me you just arrived to the city. – He said while they were entering into the apartment.

-Yeah… - Mariam said with a sad tone, remembering the reason why she was in that city.

-Is there something wrong? – Jason asked

-No, no, everything is ok

-Well, is this your first time here?

-Yes, I've never been here before.

-How much time are you going to stay here, then? – He asked interested.

-I don't know…maybe a lot.

-Humm, that is good – he said smiling

-I guess so.

-I can show you the city if you want. What do you say?

-I don't have any problem with that.

-Ok, so…what do you think of the apartment so far?

-I think I'm staying with it.

-Great, it is all yours then, my friend will come tomorrow, you know, so you can meet him and talk…

-Ok

-Let's go and see the city now

-You aren't from here, are you?

-No, actually I am from England. Well, my father is from England and my mother is from here, but I was born there.

-I can see…and how old are you?

-I am nineteen, and you?

-Seventeen

Mariam walked out with the boy. _I feel somewhat better now. After all, the city doesn't seem bad. Moreover, I'm far from that stupid ass. _They spent the whole afternoon together and at the end of the day Mariam knew almost the entire city, or at least the important part.

She was exhausted when she arrived to her new apartment. Before closing his eyes to sleep, she wondered what Ozuma thinking at that moment was.

* * *

_I guess where she is right now. I don't really believe that she's going to move to another city. I mean, her life is here with us. Sure, she will come back in two or three days…_

Ozuma was walking late at night, since he couldn't get sleep. The night was colder than usual but he didn't care, he was used to that. He had been thinking of the fight he had with Mariam…_But why was she like that? I mean, It wasn't the big deal…she's just a rebel girl, what's to be done... Ozuma, stop thinking about her for God's sake! And what if she's so mad at me that she stays wherever she is, what if she likes there better than here, what if she makes new friends and never come back, what if she gets a boyfriend?_

He felt electricity running through his body at the last thought. He needed to know at least where she was…Maybe she had told Joseph where she was going. His preoccupation was turning to anxiety while he ran to the house to find answers.

He was sweating when he arrived, only to remember that Dunga and Joseph where still sleeping, _like normal people_.

He tried again to get some sleep, but his brain was denying him the right. Then he sat on the floor and waited for the morning to come.

-Hey Joseph

-Hey – The boy said emotionless

-Do you have any idea of where Mariam is?

-No, and if I knew I wouldn't tell you anyway

-I see…now I'm the guilty one

-Of course! You are the stupid one that told her to go; we both know that sooner or later you'll be missing her.

-Are you crazy? I'm happy cause she's gone, she was making me go sick.

-Really? You don't look very happy with those rings under the eyes.

-I couldn't sleep last night, that's all

-Whatever

* * *

Ding! The bell ring woke up Mariam.

-Wait, I'm coming!

She opened the door to find the boy she had met the day before. –Hello, how was your sleep? – He asked

-Fine. Why are you here at this time?

-What time? It's eleven o clock, sleeping beauty!

-Oh, sorry I didn't know

-Well, I came to see if everything is ok.

-Yeah, it's alright

-So…do you want to do something today? Maybe I can show you the rest of the city…

-No, don't bother, I can survive

-I know, I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere…with me – he emphasized the last to words more than the entire sentence.

-I guess I need to go to the supermarket to buy some food

-Then I am going with you!

-No problem with that…

The boy went with Mariam to the supermarket, asking questions the whole way. He was so obvious that everyone could notice that he was so interested in her.

-You have not told me why you came here

-Ehh…I prefer not to talk about it

-Oh oh…you work for the mafia… - Jason said, making the girl laugh

-No, it's not that…but it's not a happy reason

-I see…

Jason kept on talking, but Mariam wasn't paying too much attention to him. The only thing she could think about was…

* * *

-Ozuma you have been sit there the whole morning! What happened to the "training all day" boy? - Joseph said sarcastically

-I'm not in charge

-Oh my God, you killed Ozuma! Who the hell are you!

-Joseph, stop it

-You look tired buddy, go to sleep

-I don't want to sleep, I'm ok…

As he was saying this, his eyes closed slowly. He couldn't be more tired.

_Ozuma find himself into a white room. Lights were everywhere and he felt refreshed, happy, relieved…then he saw someone to the distant. _

_-Who are you?...Mariam?...is that you? _

_He ran as fast as he could to reach her, but suddenly, everything started to turn dark._

_-What is going on!_

_Ozuma couldn't see anymore, "Mariam? Where are you" he demanded. "Don't leave me please!" he sounded desperate. "Mariam, please!". But there was no answer. "Mariam!"._

_

* * *

_

-Did you heard my name?

-What do you mean? – Jason replied

-I just heard somebody calling my name

-I did not hear anything

-Maybe it was just my imagination…

For Mariam, days were passing so fast and everyday Jason was at her door, to show her something new or simply to see how she was. Everything was so easy with him. If they hadn't met, she wouldn't have adapted so fast to the city. And although he asked too much questions, it was funny to hang out with him. At least he helped her forget about Ozuma for considerable moments. Nevertheless, sometimes the things got uncomfortable for her…

-Mariam, have you ever been in love? – He asked one day

-I don't know, it depends of what "being in love" means for you

-It's when you are fascinated with someone presence – He said looking at her eyes – It's when you find someone that has the exact chords to play your song, you feel happy about it, you can stop thinking about that person and you can't wait for the day when your souls are going to meet…

As he said this, he got closer and closer to her. Mariam was out of the planet, but suddenly she reacted and answered the boy's first question.

-Errr…no, I don't think I've been in love

-Mmmm…do not worry, one day you will be - Jason said, wishing to be the one to play the girl's song…

* * *

For Ozuma, days weren't short and easy, but long and dark. His anxiety than had came from preoccupation, was now desperation. And he was terrified at the thought that Mariam was so far away that he couldn't see her again.

-Guys, I think I'm going for a walk, I'll come back later.

-Ok, now you're going for a walk with a bag. Ozuma, don't lie. – Joseph said, demanding an explanation from him.

-Ok, I'll tell you the truth, I'm going to find Mariam. It's been one month since she left and she hasn't come back.

-And you were expecting her to come back? After what you said to her?

-Well, I didn't thought she was being truly serious…

-Hmmm, I knew you were going to miss her – The green haired boy said with a smirk

-I don't miss her, I'm just worried – Ozuma said, trying to justify himself

-Worried? Ok Ozuma, but, how are you going to find her?

-I don't know, I'll see

-I want to go with you!

-No! I wanna do this alone…

-Ok, good luck then…

_I'll find you Mariam…wherever you are. I feel this thing inside of me that tells me that I can't lose you this way. I really regret all those things I've said you. I hope that you can't forgive me…and that it's not too late…  
_

_

* * *

_

Well, that was the 2nd chapter...tell me what you think!


	3. Finding Mariam

**Chapter 3:**

**Finding Mariam**

"_Have you ever been in love?" _

The question sounded in her mind from moment to moment…had she ever been in love? It seemed easy to answer, but now…she was wondering if she had answered wrong…why was she there, in that city? Was that the place where she belonged, was she right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My God, where am I going to find her…I don't have an idea of where she is…_

He walked to the train station, trying to guess where Mariam could have gone. When he arrived, he looked to the list of cities and he felt like he was trying to reach an impossible.

-I want a ticket for the next train

-Here you are, it leaves in twenty minutes

-Thanks

He got into the train quickly, like if he was running away from somebody. He was submerged in his thoughts when a girl sat next to him.

-Hi, what's your name?

-Ozuma – he answered in a low voice

-I'm Midori, where are you going?

-To be honest, I don't know

-What? You're on a train and you don't have a destination?

-You've just said it

-So, what are you going to do after you arrive to Iwaki? That, by the way, is the place where this train is going

-I don't know…I'm here because I have to find someone I lost and I don't have any idea of where she is…

-Oh…you're going to go through the whole country to find a girl…how sweet!

-It's not what you think…I'm not in love with her – he said, realizing that as more as he said that, it sounded falser

-I didn't say that…but your acts…they say more about you than your words

-Whatever

-So when did she left?

-I don't know, like two months ago

-And why are you looking for her now?

-It's just that…at first I didn't thought she was serious, I thought that she was going to come back in two or three days, but weeks passed and she never came back…

-And don't you think that if she hasn't come back is cause she found a better place?

-Maybe it's because of that…-Ozuma began to think about that possibility and he felt how his heart became colder every second- but…I need to know, I need to be sure of that, I just can't lose her this way…

-Hmmm…don't worry, you'll find her, if that's your fate

The train stopped and the girl got out. Ozuma, on the other hand, didn't reacted. He was thinking about what the girl had told him. What if Mariam had found her place there, in that city? What if she wasn't interested in going back with them, with him? But nothing was sure, he had to try, he couldn't just stay there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mariam, is everything alright?

-Yes, I was just a little nostalgic…

-Do you miss your home? Do not worry, that happens to everyone sometimes. This is going to feel like home soon.

-Thank you Jason

-It is true…I see you are adapting so fast and you know well this city…- he was going to say more, but Mariam stopped him:

-No Jason, I mean, thank you for helping me when I arrived. Thank you for showing me the city, for caring about me and for making me feel less alone and strange here…

-Well, it's easy to be nice with a girl like you…-he said smiling- so beautiful, so strong, so independent and so…-their faces where getting closer and closer- amazing…

-Hey what do you want for me boy? – Marian asked suddenly

-Why are you asking?

-I don't know, this is the fourth time you try to kiss me – she said, sounding angry

-Mmmm, maybe it's because I like you

-I know

-You know?

-Yeah! You're too obvious…but don't kiss me, don't try again please- she asked gently

-Oh my god you're weird

-I'm not, It's just that I don't want you to take advantage of my confusions

-Ok, I promise I won't try again…for now

-Better for you- she said with a smirk

--------

_I guess I have to start with one city…but I don't think she is here. This place doesn't seem like somewhere she would stay. Besides, is relatively close to home. I think I'll have to take another train…but I won't make a too crazy decision. I gotta get a map. Well, Mariam didn't knew where was she going, I bet. So I assume she went to the first place that came to her mind, or chose one direction randomly…pick Ozuma, north or south…mhmmm…I think she would pick the north...Sendai is the biggest city on the north…surely she went to a big city so that we can't find her._

-Can you tell me when the next train to Sendai departs?- Ozuma asked to the woman on the ticket stand

-I'm sorry, there aren't more trains to Sendai for today

-What? Damn, I'll have to find somewhere to stay

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At least I found this cheap hotel...it's not that bad. But…I can't sleep. SHE doesn't let me sleep. _

Ozuma was getting more nervous every minute. The night was cold, but he was sweating. _I can't wait till tomorrow, I just can't. No more trains…no more trains…no more trains..._I don't care! I need to find her, I need to do something today, NOW!

He leaved the bed and ran to the hotel entrance, to find the way to the city frontier. He ran for till he couldn't more. To the distance, he saw a car coming.

-Hey!- he called – stop please!

-What are you doing so late here?

-It's a long story…are you going to Sendai?

-Yeah, do you want me to give you a ride?

-Please

-No problem, come on

In not too much time, they were in the city and Ozuma had the feeling that he was going to find her there. _I guess I just have to wait till the sun comes out._

Next day, Ozuma began his search. _I have to go to some place where everybody goes, maybe a mall in the center of the city…_He asked where the center of the city was and he went to the biggest mall there. He went trough the whole mall. One hour, two, three, four hours passed and he was tired of searching, so he decided to check the neighborhood.

He was going outside when he saw a blue haired girl coming with a boy. _Is that Mariam? Yes! There she is! And who's that boy?..._All his hopes were fading slowly as he thought of who could he possibly be. _Maybe it's too late for me…What I'm saying! I should go after her to know where she lives!_

Ozuma followed Mariam on her way to her apartment. He waited for her to say goodbye to the boy and close the door. He waited some minutes so she didn't know that he was chasing her and knocked her door.

-Wait, I'm coming!

Mariam opened the door and stared paralyzed at the _One _in front of her.

-What? Why are you looking at me like that? – Ozuma asked

-And you ask why…what the hell are you doing here?

-I just…_I'm not going to tell her that I miss her, just like that…wait, I DON'T miss her…_I was worried cause you left months ago and I didn't know where you were...

-Well, now you know that I'm perfectly fine, so…you can leave

-In fact, I was going to ask you to come back, you know…

-Why? I don't see any reason, you didn't want me on the team anymore and I don't want to go…at least give me a reason, and I will see if it's a good one

-mmm, the guys miss you, the want you to come back

-And why they didn't come?

-They were busy- Ozuma lied

-Tell them **_they_** can visit me if they want

Ozuma sighed, it didn't seem easy to convince Mariam to go back with him, and he didn't want to tell her the real reason.

-I'll go then. I'm glad to see you're fine. Bye. – Ozuma said

-Bye - Mariam said before closing the door

"_Ozuma, you're a coward, why can't you tell her that you miss her, why!" _- A voice in his mind was pursuing him – "_If you don't tell her now, you are going to regret it, don't be stupid" Shut up! I won't tell, she's not going to change her mind just because of that. Maybe it's not my fate to be with her… "You shut up, fate doesn't exist, you can always choose your fate"_

Ozuma turned around and went again to Mariam's door.

-Oh no, you again! Tell me, Ozuma.

-Ehhh, I just wanted to tell you that the real reason I want you to come back it's because I…

-You what? Tell me, I don't have the whole day

-I miss you…so much…

-What? – Mariam looked really surprised, like she didn't believed what the boy was saying

-Yeah, I miss you and this days, since you left I've been thinking a lot about you…and I've realized that…I…I am in love with you, I just can't stop thinking about you and I was wondering if you wanted to come back…I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you, I promise everything will be different now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Mariam forgive Ozuma? Will she accept to go back with him? No one knows…(well, I do)…for now, just review please :-) !


	4. The Team Plan

**Chapter 4**

**The Team Plan**

Mariam was shocked. For her, that was the last way Ozuma could feel about her. Months go, he had yelled her, and told her to go away, and now he as there begging her to come back with ­_him_.

-Ozuma…

-Yes Mariam?

-Do you think that after all you have said to me and the way you've treated me, I'll go with you just because you ask me to? Do you think I'm that stupid to go with you just because you're saying that you're in love with me, when everything you have done your whole life shows the opposite? – she sounded pretty upset

-I don't know, I was only telling you how I feel, and maybe I've showed you the opposite, but I really care about you and…

-What do you think I am? – she interrupted him- If I haven't go back with you it's because I know you're an stupid and selfish boy that will never change! – Now she wasn't just upset, she was also yelling at him

-Sorry Mariam, I didn't meant to make you get mad…if you don't want to go with me it's ok…I won't bother you again…sorry.

The boy turned around and walked away, feeling his heart heavier than before. _Why did I listen to that voice? Am I stupid or something? Now I know that I lost her forever. _

When he arrived home…

-What happened? - Asked Joseph

-She didn't want to come – Ozuma sounded really depressed

-But, why, what did you tell her?

-I told her…that I was in love with her and that I miss her

-I TOLD YOU, I KNEW IT, jajajajajaja, I knew you were in love with her…ehhh…sorry I forgot you're depressed

-I am not depressed

-So…do you have a plan B?

-No, I won't bother her anymore

-Are you crazy? We need her, she's part of the team

-Yeah, but she doesn't wanna be part of it anymore

-We have to think about something…

At that moment, someone entered to the warehouse.

-Tyson! – Ozuma and Joseph said at the same time - What are you doing here?

-It's just that I haven't seen you guys all this days and I thought you were dead or something…

-No, I'm fine, but Ozuma lost a part of himself

-I didn't lose a part of myself!

-Ozuma, it's not good to deny the thruth…

-Shut up Joseph

-Can anybody tell me what's going on? – Tyson asked, confused.

-Ozuma told Mariam that she wasn't on the team anymore and she left, and now Ozuma is regretting everything he has said to her since we started the mission. He looked for her and ask her to come back, but she didn't want to and we don't know what to do.

-Ok…so your team is incomplete now…

-And Mariam hates me – Ozuma added

-Well, I think we can help you in this – Tyson said – but I have to talk with the guys first.

-We don't need your help Tyson – Ozuma said

-Ozuma stop being like that, that's the reason why Mariam hates you. We'll find a way, don't worry. See you later.

Two hours later, the four bladebreakers went to the warehouse.

-We have a plan. We are leaving tomorrow morning. Don't forget it Ozuma.

-Don't worry Tyson, he won't – Joseph said

Next day, the bladebreakers and the three saint shields went to Sendai early in the morning. Ozuma doubted about the effectiveness of the plan, but it was better than nothing.

Mariam wasn't in her house when they arrived, so they decided to wait for her. After half an hour, she arrived and saw the bladebreakers at her door.

-What are you doing here?

-What do you think? We want to beybattle – Tyson said, and the four of them launched their beyblades. – Let it rip!

-What the hell…let it rip- Mariam launched her beyblade, still wondering what was going on.

-Mariam, show us your best!

-How do you expect me to fight against you four?

-Well, this is a team battle

-But I don't have any team here…or…anywhere…!

-But the last time we saw you, you were with your team

-But I'm not with my team anymore!

-That's why your team is always with you – this time the voice came from behind her

-_Oh no, not you…_Ozuma! Joseph, Dunga!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was shorter than the other ones, but tell me if you like it!


	5. Learning to Breathe

**Chapter 5**

**Learning to Breathe**

_**Song: Learning To Breathe – Switchfoot**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The three boys joined the battle.

-Mariam, why are you surprised? – Joseph asked

-Well, I wasn't expecting you guys to be here

-We are a team, I think that's how it works…

It was a long an intense beybattle that ended in a draw. Mariam found herself enjoying it more than ever, and her teammates could she the happiness in her face in the middle of the battle. After it finished, the bladebreakers returned home.

-Wow, this was a lot of fun…- Joseph commented – don't you think Mariam?

-Yeah, I think so

-That's what happens when we are all together…

-What do you mean with that? – Mariam asked suspiciously

-Well Mariam, we wanted to asked you, again, if you wanted to come back with us…I know that you hate Ozuma but do it for us…we need you in the team – her brother explained

-It's not the same without you – Ozuma added

-Yeah Mariam, you're part of us – said Dunga

-Please Mariam, come with us – Joseph said

-I'll do it – Mariam said – for the team. But first I have to say goodbye to someone

-Ok, we'll go with you

Mariam went to Jason's house and said him goodbye. He was very sad, but he understood the reason why she was leaving. After that, they left and took their way back to the warehouse.

The sun was setting and Mariam was outside thinking about the last months, specially about the last days.

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

"…_you can't wait for the day when your souls are going to meet"_

"_I really wish he felt about me the same way I do about him. I wouldn't have to hide it anymore…"_

"…_I am in love with you, I just can't stop thinking about you"_

"_I miss you"_

She was thinking about the things she had heard and thought, and how, although she said she hated Ozuma, her feelings for him hadn't change in all that months…but what feelings? What were her feelings for him? Was she in love? Everything happened so fast and it was so confusing. Ozuma and her hadn't talked since that morning, when he told her that "it wasn't the same" without her.

Ozuma was also thinking about he, about _her_, about all his mistakes…

_Should I talk to her or not? Maybe she's still angry with me, I don't know. "Ozuma don't be a coward" _– The voice was talking to him again – _"Do it Ozuma, choose your fate" Ok! I'll do it, now shut up please._

-Joseph, where Mariam?

-She's outside, she has been there since we arrived

_**Hello, good morning, how you do? What makes your rising sun so new?**_

-Hey Mariam…

-Hey

-It's everything ok?

-Yeah, I was just thinking…

-About what?

-About everything…

-Hn…ok.

**_I could use a fresh beginning too. All of my regrets are nothing new._**

-Mariam, I know that you don't believe me, but I'm really sorry about everything. What I said you in your apartment…it's all true.

-Why were you like that then?

-My mind was blocked, and I couldn't see the truth, but now I do…

-And the truth is…

**_So this is the way that I say I need you. This is the way that I'm…_**

-That all this time I had the most amazing person in front of me, that my heart and soul are desperate to find a way to you, that I…need you

Mariam was staring at him; she could see truth in his eyes. For the first time he was being sincere and showing his feelings…

**_I'm learning to breathe. I'm learning to crawl. I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall._**

**-**I don't know how you feel about me, I just wanted you to know this, I can't keep it anymore…

-Ozuma…

-Yeah Mariam?

-I…I...feel the same way about you…

**_I'm living again, awake and alive. I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies._**

-What do you mean?

-I…love you. I've been in love with you since a long time ago, but I never thought you'll feel the same about me and that's way I hid it.

**_So this is the way I say I need you. This is the way that I say I love you. This is the way that I say I'm yours._**

Every human has secrets. Some of them are really hidden, and we think no one will ever see them. But the truth about secrets is that they are made to be found with time…and that's the secret that nobody knows.

-So…I guesss it's time to stop hiding stuff – Ozuma said and smiled.

-Yeah, me too

_**This is the way, this is the way…**_

They were looking at each other's eyes while they faces got closer and their lips met in a kiss that went from soft to desperate. As they kissed, Ozuma felt how his heavy heart, was now light; and how this seemed like something they both had been waiting their whole life.

Every human has wishes. Some of them are always in our heart. Some of them are forgotten somewhere. But, like someone said "When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out."

-I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU TWO WERE IN LOVE! – Joseph yelled when he saw Ozuma and Mariam kissing.

-_Aghh, this stupid kid…_Joseph, go away!

-So…do you still think I'll never change? – Ozuma asked Mariam

-Maybe – she answered, and went to the warehouse, leaving the boy alone

**_I'm learning to breathe. I'm learning to crawl. I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall. I'm living again, awake and alive. I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies._**

We may want all of our wishes to come true, but to be happy…

Ozuma breathed deeply. _It's funny how fate works. Some people think you can choose it, but is it that chooses you. I didn't choose this…but I love it. I wish it lasted forever._

…always leave something to wish for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the end! Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
